Defenders
'The Defenders Raid Event' The Defenders Raid Event is the seventh raid event and the eighteenth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of Dormammu's weakness *Interim ranking rewards have been added to this raid. Special rewards will be issued based on your ranking at the midpoint of the event. *Once the event starts, Dr. Strange will have assignments for you. Fulfill them, and you'll be rewards! New Cards Introduced *[Giant Hulk|[Jade Giant Hulk]] *[on Fire Ghost Rider|[Soul on Fire Ghost Rider]] *[Faltine Dormammu|[Fearsome Faltine Dormammu]] *[Nuclear A-Bomb|[Going Nuclear A-Bomb]] *[Soul Hellcat|[Tainted Soul Hellcat]] *[Defender Silver Surfer|[Cosmic Defender Silver Surfer]] *[of Olympus Hercules|[Scion of Olympus Hercules]] *[of Lies Mephisto|[Father of Lies Mephisto]] *[of Bast Black Panther|[Champion of Bast Black Panther]] Raider Cards *[on Fire Ghost Rider|[Soul on Fire Ghost Rider]] 1200% upgrade on ATK! 2600% when Fused! *[Nuclear A-Bomb|[Going Nuclear A-Bomb]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! *[Defender Silver Surfer|[Cosmic Defender Silver Surfer]] 400% upgrade on ATK! 1000% when Fused! *[of Olympus Hercules|[Scion of Olympus Hercules]] 350% upgrade on ATK! 700% when Fused! *[of Bast Black Panther|[Champion of Bast Black Panther]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! *[Colossus|[Unbreakable Colossus]] 170% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! *[Revenge Whiplash|[Obsessive Revenge Whiplash]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 250% when Fused! *[Fist Iron Fist|[Ultimate Fist Iron Fist]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 140% when Fused! Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Defenders event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an addtional 50% damage to the boss.(Exact increase still to be determined). Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes, a case will appear. This will consist of a Boss appearing, a Card, or a Mastery reward. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Boss Details Rewards Personal Ranking Rewards Exact Placement Reward Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Giant Hulk|[Jade Giant Hulk]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward. Alliance Ranking Rewards Interim Ranking Rewards Halfway through the event, there will be interim rankings. Special rewards will be issued based on this midpoint ranking. Dr Strange's Assignments Orange Processor Rewards *Get orange ISO-8 shards by defeating the enemy! *You can exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the ISO-8 processor for items or cards, whose quantities are shown next to them. *When you exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the processor, the quantities of cards or items in the processor will go down by however many you get. *If you get the featured card, you'll be able to switch processors. If you switch processors, the cards and items in the new processor will start with the default numbers. *If you switch processors twice and get all of the contents of the third processor, you'll be prompted to switch to exchanging orange ISO-8 shards directly. Category:Raid Category:Event